Forsake Thy Virtues
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Harry had always believed his parents were dead. That was half true. His mother was still alive. She's now Hawkgirl and Harry can't find it in himself to let go of the past.
1. The Sun isn't Shining

Disclaimer: Well, considering I'm not richer than England royalty, I don't own Harry Potter.  
Story: Harry had always believed his parents were dead. That was half true. His mother was still alive. She's now Hawkgirl and Harry can't find it in himself to let go of the past.  
Set as an AU sixth year.  
Spoilers: Books 1-7 probably.  
Warnings: ????  
Pairings: Harry/Ares, Oliver (Green Arrow)/Kara (Supergirl), Wally (Flash)/Raven…

**Forsake Thy Virtues  
**_Chapter One: The Sun isn't Shining_

Harry wasn't sure what the Order was going to do to him, but it wasn't like he had a choice. His uncle had effectively kicked him out of the house, and they apparently weren't watching. He'd already sent Hedwig over to Ron's for safe keeping, so he couldn't even contact them.

He'd managed to get to London proper and then locate the Leaky Cauldron. He knew he couldn't stay there, not when Voldemort was on the lookout for him. But he did need to contact the Order, so he'd sent an owl to them with a coded message addressed to Ron and Hermione. He thought he'd probably need money and gone to Gringotts afterwards.

He'd made a short trip of it and then decided he should hide out in the muggle world. He rented an apartment and wondered what he should do to pass time for the summer. It was then that he saw it. A listing for an internship as an assistant to the head doctor at the Justice League Watchtower. Considering the many times he'd been injured and needed to be treated, Harry could safely say he could help out, though he wasn't sure if they needed any other experience. He could at least do medical potions and whatever else Madame Pomfrey had deemed necessary for him to learn, though he'd have to be discreet about what he was doing. And besides, the doctor was probably going to order him around anyway.

His mind made up, he went, was interviewed, and actually got the internship. He was supposed to start the next day, so he didn't mind just relaxing the day before. He aimlessly walked around a nearby park and was surprised to see a morose little girl swinging on the swings, by herself.

He tilted his head to the side. "Hi."

She stopped swinging, her legs swinging once after. She imitated his movements, but didn't say anything.

"You got a name?"

"Do you?" she flung back, but not angrily.

He smirked and sat next to her. "My name's Harry."

"My name is Ace."

They sat and talked a little bit, more like Harry did the talking, and sometimes he'd push her swing for her. It was getting late, and Harry's stomach reminded him of that fact.

"I've got to get going, Ace. I've got a big day tomorrow," he said softly.

She looked panicked. "Can I stay with you?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go with strangers?"

"_Please_."

And so Harry ended up with his first stray.

* * *

"I made omelets," Harry called out.

Ace was out of bed and at the table in seconds, offering a small smile to him. Harry smirked at her and he served out their breakfast. After dinner last night, Ace was immediately enamored by his cooking, so her reaction wasn't that surprising.

"Hey, I've got to be going soon. You have free reign of the apartment while I'm gone, just don't host a party or something. If you leave, remember to lock up first."

"What if I need you?" she asked, the first question that showed how vulnerable she was.

He hesitated, "Can you deal with it for today? I promise to get a cell phone so you can call me, after work today. I left my work number right beside the phone, just in case though."

She nodded shyly. He grinned and took their plates to the sink. After he washed them, he surprised her by kissing her forehead before leaving.

"I'll see you later."

It was just his luck that London was raining that day, but he managed to get to the land base on time. There, they teleported him to the Watchtower, hoping for a normal and fun summer.

"Hello, Dr. Adams," Harry greeted his main employer.

The doctor waved a hand at him erratically, focused on the chart he was reading. Harry was tempted to make a face at him and see if the doctor would actually catch him, but refrained at the last second.

"What's first?"

Absentmindedly, Dr. Adams pointed over to the corner of his, now _theirs_, office. A pile of paperwork stood in a stack, and Harry stared at it dubiously.

"Let me guess. You want me to organize that into the file drawers," he said dryly.

"Of course. We're not really needed at the moment, so we can focus on paperwork. When that's done we'll have to go around and check on the patients we already have. If we're needed before, we'll be beeped."

However, it wasn't as easy as that. It was the Justice League, and there were fulltime heroes that were getting hurt all the time. That meant the medbay was busy, and the paperwork was put off a lot. And Harry meant a lot.

It was starting to become a very long day.

* * *

"What in Zeus are you laughing about?" Ares snarled at Athena, who blocked a punch and ended up tripping him. He grunted and glared at her, slowly getting up, signaling another round.

"I was reminiscing on your unfortunate encounter with Aphrodite, a net, and every other god and goddess," she snorted, once again blocking another hit.

His eyes flashed angrily, "Will you stop bringing that up? That was years ago, and I'd like to forget about that moment."

"Are you still seeing that whore?"

Ares scowled, "Why are we talking about this? Shouldn't we just spar?"

Athena's golden eyes hardened. In an instant, she'd grabbed onto his arm and used it to propel his body into the air and then fling him back onto the ground.

"I'm your friend, Ares. We fight and get into disagreements, but I'm still your friend. But I hate _her_, and know you're getting into trouble every time you're with her. Sleep with the other women you're always going to, but stay away from her."

Ares warily watched her, "I am still seeing her…but if it makes you feel better, she _is_ clingy."

She sighed and held out her hand for him to grab, hauling him to his feet. "You've slept with every other woman; I don't see why you're so fixed on her."

"Except you, my dear," he teased. "Jealous?"

She snorted, "Not likely. I have my eye on someone."

He stiffened and frowned, "Who? I'll kick his ass and threaten him real good."

"Ares, don't be an idiot. I don't need you to be an overprotective brother and ruin everything."

He growled and narrowed his eyes at her. She rolled hers. "It's Apollo."

He surprisingly snorted and relaxed, "Him? He's a pussy. I don't have to worry about anything."

Athena slapped the back of his head. Ares snickered. "It's true. Though, you never know. Pretty boy might have enough balls to hit on you."

She was about to retort, when she glared at the incoming figure of Aphrodite. The goddess of beauty and love looked surprisingly frazzled and not her usual composed and self-possessed self.

"There you are, Ares," she smiled coolly, ignoring Athena by his side. The hunting goddess sneered, but seethed quietly.

"I have absolutely horrid, though I guess somewhat good news," Aphrodite revealed.

"What? You're pregnant again?" Athena huffed.

"No, idiot. I've found Ares' soulmate."

* * *

"Go take a break, Harry," Dr. Richard Adams said wearily.

"Are you sure, sir?" Harry looked at his boss worriedly.

"You've stayed here with me for hours without a break, and you haven't complained yet. You haven't eaten yet either, have you? Take a break."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Go on. I can handle things without you for awhile. I'll need you back here in an hour though."

"How's the food around here, Doc?" Harry asked, curious.

The doctor grimaced, "You're better off making something for yourself."

Harry saluted him, before jogging out and heading to the cafeteria warily. He was hungry though, so he might as well try the cafeteria food. Grabbing a sloppy joe, Harry found an empty table to sit in and sat down heavily. He picked at the fries that came with the meal and grimaced. Maybe it isn't such a good idea to eat the food there…

"Hey there, handsome. What're you doing sitting here all by your lonesome?" A blonde girl, with an S on her shirt, said as she came to a stop in front of him.

Harry shrugged and smiled shyly at her, "I'm on break. I'm Dr. Adams' new assistant."

She grinned widely, "Well, I'm Supergirl, but you can call me Kara. Hey Ollie! Over here!" She called over a blond man, wearing green tights and looking like Robin Hood.

"Ollie, meet Harry –the Doc's assistant. Harry, meet the Green Arrow. Question isn't here right now, but you can meet him next time," Kara introduced him.

"Hey. Just call me Oliver, huh," Oliver smiled charmingly at him. "Do you mind if we sit here? I'm sure Kara didn't even bother to ask you, and just invited herself over."

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Harry gestured at the seats.

They seated themselves before Kara asked how Harry liked the job so far.

"It's fine. A lot of work to do, busy but I suppose manageable. The Watchtower's very nice too."

They continued chatting until Harry noticed it was almost time for him to get back.

"Oh. Well, are you busy after work? We could hang out or something," she offered.

He gave an embarrassed smile, "I'm sorry. I have to do some errands, and I get off late anyway."

"That's too bad. Maybe next time or something," Oliver assured him.

After that, the rest of the day went by quickly. Harry finished off work, was teleported back to London, and decided he could spare some time. He entered a cell phone store, a place called Sprint, and looked around. He was surprised by how easy he found what he wanted. He paid for his purchases and left to go back to Ace.

"I'm home!" he called out as he went in. And then he registered the crying of a baby. "Ace…what in the world?"

She came out, holding a baby and looking sheepish. "I found it in the park. Someone left it under a tree."

Harry sighed, "It could be a missing baby."

"But what if it isn't?" she insisted. "I couldn't leave it there."

He gave up, "Oh fine! First, we'll have to find out its gender and then come up with a name for it. I'll check around tomorrow after work, to see if there's any report on missing babies. We'll take care of it for now."

Ace beamed happily up at him and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"I got us cell phones," he teasingly held out the bag.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? You got one for me too?"

"Yeah. Here," and he handed her a metallic pink Samsung Instinct and purple patterned LG Lotus.

"Oh! Why two?" but she still looked excited to have them, so Harry took the baby.

"I'm…_paranoid_, Ace," Harry commented quietly. "Use the Instinct for everyday use. My main cell's number is to be contacted there, as well as anyone else you want to add. I have a Lotus too; we'll use those only for each other's. It's for us only, and to be used out of sight. Just keep that one hidden and don't use it unless you're sure no one's there to see you. Um, I hope you like them though…I mean, I wasn't sure if the pink or purple was too girly for you. Though, I did think you'd like purple."

"I don't mind being girly. But I do like purple better," she hugged him, minding the baby at the same time. "I love them, Harry. Thank you so much."

Harry smiled softly at her. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was really part of a family. With a pang in his heart, he thought of Sirius. His godfather should be there with them…

* * *

"Wait a second, my soul mate is a _boy_?" Ares asked incredulously.

Aphrodite shrugged, while Athena looked just as incredulous. "If you don't want him, I'll take him. He's gorgeous. And no one has that shade of green for eyes, not even his mother."

"What _does _he look like?" Ares scowled.

Aphrodite smirked, conjuring an image of a dark-haired, emerald-eyed boy with soft features. "He looks even better than even my lovely Adonis. His name's Harry Potter."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about him?" he asked, not noticing the slight glaze of red that crossed his cheeks at the image, though his companions did.

"Sorry, nothing," the goddess of love shrugged again. "For some reason, no one here in Olympus can get a fix on him. Trust me, I asked around. But I wouldn't mind championing him around for me. Imagine that, Harry Potter, Aphrodite's champion of love and beauty."

Athena snorted, "Now that would be a waste."

Aphrodite sneered at her, but Ares interrupted. "So what do you want me to do about it?" He wasn't angry, but he was genuinely curious.

"Well, like I said it's horrid good news. Horrid because you have a soul mate and you won't be with me as much anymore, but good because…well, you have a soul mate!"

Ares rolled his eyes, "And?"

"You're going to go down to Earth and meet him."

Started 1/10/09 –Completed 1/29/09


	2. Argentine Tango

Disclaimer: Well, considering I'm not richer than England royalty, I don't own Harry Potter.  
Story: Harry had always believed his parents were dead. That was half true. His mother was still alive. She's now Hawkgirl and Harry can't find it in himself to let go of the past.  
Set as an AU sixth year.  
Spoilers: Books 1-7 probably.  
Warnings: ????  
Pairings: Harry/Ares, Oliver (Green Arrow)/Kara (Supergirl), Wally (Flash)/Raven…  
A/n: A visual aid to picture the Fates, picture Hyuuga eyes from Naruto.

**Forsake Thy Virtues**_  
Chapter Two: Argentine Tango_

"Ace, I'm heading to work," Harry said grumpily as he chomped on a donut.

"That's not healthy, Harry," Ace said worriedly, watching her new caretaker get ready to leave.

"I know," he said shortly. He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, looking apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, Ace. But I'm having a bad start today. I didn't get much sleep either."

Ace bit her lip, "You were screaming last night."

He paused, and then averted his eyes to the ground. "I had a bad dream."

"About Cedric and Sirius?"

He chuckled weakly, "I take it I yelled out their names."

She looked embarrassed, "Yes. I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry."

"It's okay. I'll tell you about them later. Take care of our little girl, eh?"

Ace nodded and gave him a small smile as he left after kissing her forehead. He headed quickly to the Justice League HQ in London, before being beamed to the Watchtower.

"Hey, Harry! Good timing," Kara greeted, her blonde hair pinned into a messy bun.

He smiled at her, "Kara. Why good timing?"

"Dr. Adams gave me permission to bring you with me on a land mission. You'll be field medic. I have your gear here."

Harry's grin widened, and he thanked Madam Pomfrey in his head for insisting on making him learn basic Healer craft and had him take classes and earn his certificates.

"Brilliant. When do we start and who else is on the mission?"

"Well, we have Ollie going, the Flash, and Hawkgirl," Kara listed off.

Harry froze when he heard Hawkgirl was coming. He remembered the first time he'd met her. Well, it wasn't even met. It was more like passed by and then did a double take.

_He was going to be late coming home if he didn't hurry it up. He growled to himself and hoped Ace was okay. He still had to stop by a cell phone store on his way home, so they could have an easier way to communicate. _

_Harry hurried by and through the corners of his vision glanced to his left, and caught sight of fiery red hair and green eyes that were similar to his own. Taking another glance as he stopped in the middle of hall, he stared at her retreating back, eyes only barely noticing the wings on her back. _

"_Hawkgirl!" another superhero called out and the mysterious woman paused and turned to face that man. _

_Harry shook off the odd feeling he got from looking at her, and turned sharply on his heel and left._

"Harry? Harry!"

Kara broke him out of his thoughts and he smiled weakly at her.

"Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. Let's go."

She tossed him his field kit and he followed after her. He met the others, greeting them warmly, though his smile strained when he looked at Shayera, as she had introduced herself. She'd noticed that, and a bit of edge hardened her eyes.

They headed out, though Shayera kept Harry behind.

"Look, I don't care if you have something against me as a Thanagarian, but you better put it aside for the sake of the mission," she hissed out.

He looked at her with haunted eyes, "It's not that at all…You look exactly like someone I should know."

And then he quickened his pace, leaving her behind the group with a dumbfounded look on her face.

* * *

"Why again am I here with you?" Athena glared at the blond god.

"Because I think the Fates might at least know _something_," Ares growled. He was a bit frustrated that nothing could be found on his supposed soul mate, and he'd confirmed it as he asked around for anything Aphrodite might have missed.

"That doesn't explain why _I'm_ here," she continued exasperatedly.

"For moral support," he deadpanned.

She grumbled and glared at him, "Oh, alright. But you owe me."

"Good. So let's head down to the Underworld already."

"This is such a bad idea," she mumbled. "Do we really have to visit the Moirae?"

"Yes. They're the only ones who would possibly know anything," Ares glared at her.

"Here we go to visit the Apportioners," Athena winced.

Charon was already waiting for them at Acheron and Ares impatiently handed over two coins. The boatman smiled grimly under his hood and began rowing them to their destination. They passed by Cerberus, who Ares ignored and Athena stuck her tongue out, and the three-headed dog snapped its jaws at her. She huffed and smirked as it was nowhere near her.

Getting off the boat and heading to their abode, they were met with the three powerful sisters. Each of their head was covered with long gray hair, though they looked anything but old. Their youthful appearance was only marred by the cold expressions on their faces, their white, blank eyes making the Olympian gods shiver inwardly.

"Oh Ancient Goddesses, forgive our barging in," Ares politely hailed them, never mind the complete shift in his usual attitude. They were the Moirae, the Fates who governed the lives of all, and no man or god was barred, even Zeus –Zeus who ruled over as leader of the Fates and had the right to save a man, even at his death bed, was subject to the whims of the sisters.

"Er, yes, Relentless Ones," Athena mumbled under her breath unthinkingly. Ares twitched and his hand shot out and smacked the back of her head. Usually, she was the one calm and cool about things. When the hell did they switched roles and personalities?!

The quiet rustling of their white robes sounded in echoes in their domain, as they shifted on the seats of their small thrones gathered around in a semi circle. They didn't turn to look at them, and merely continued to work on their duties.

"Klothos, Lachesis, Atropos, please forgive my interruption, but I must ask if you know of anything of a…boy named Harry Potter."

The Moirae stopped their quiet movements, each pausing in their works. The distaff stopped spinning the life threads of a man's life onto Klothos' spindle, Lachesis stopped measuring the thread of life with her measuring rod held in mid air next to a rather long string, and Atropos stopped the seemingly random cutting of the threads with her shears.

"We know of such a boy," Klothos said simply, in a strained tone.

Athena's eyes narrowed as she caught the strain, mouth frowning. The sisters were known to be mostly apathetic and rarely felt anything, or if they did they did not express it. They were always described as cold, remorseless, and unfeeling.

Ares smiled in relief, "Can you tell me about him?"

"No," all three answered abruptly in an emotionless tone.

Ares and Athena blinked and looked at them oddly. And then the irrational war god's eyes flashed.

"And why the hell not?" he snarled.

"Because he is a child that mustn't be tampered. His life is in the balance," Lachesis replied vaguely.

The three sister's face briefly looked remorseful, before the emotion vanished. But Athena, and also Ares this time, caught it.

"Who is exactly is my soul mate?" Ares asked dangerously.

"Child of lightning, kind and strong  
Champion of Hecate, he'll rise in the Phoenix song

Haunted in his wake by Thanatos  
Troubled by Hypnos in sleep  
Kin to Hades  
Morningstar of Persephone's

Child of Destiny, wielder and hand of Fates  
Part of the Dark family of the Underworld  
He who lies in sleeping wait

Enter the Void," Atropos chanted, earning the blank-eyed glares of her sisters.

"Go now. You have learned all we are willing to share," Klothos said harshly.

Ares nodded and followed his sister in a quick escape.

"Well, we know several people who should know him," Athena told her brother as she shook off her nerves

"Really now?" Ares absentmindedly answered sarcastically. Athena scowled and hit his arm.

"Pay attention!"

He grumbled but looked to her.

"From that odd prophecy Atropos spouted off to us before we were kicked out, either Hecate, Thanatos, Hypnos, Hades, or Persephone knows about him."

Ares nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure. Question is…which one do we approach?"

They thought on that. Damned if they actually approached their Uncle Hades, and Persephone, while not as bad (though sometimes she was reportedly could be worse than her husband), was just as hard to approach. That left Hecate, Thanatos, and Hypnos.

Hecate, they'd hesitate on. She was, after all, a primordial god. She was a Titan that survived and was very respected, even and especially by Zeus. She was powerful and mysterious and it would be folly for them if they somehow annoyed her.

Thanatos and Hypnos were twins. Death and Sleep. They were quiet and reserved, though occasionally they would pull a random and out of character prank. But they were slippery and usually were unable to be found.

"Charon," they both answered.

While the others had been mentioned, they knew Charon was part of the Dark family of the Underworld and was always a good ear. If they could get him to talk to them, then they'd know about what the others knew of Harry.

They saw the boatman again, his eyes covered in the black cloth tied around his head. Charon tilted his head to the side and examined them, though they were sure he was blind.

His grim smile returned, "You have found what you were looking for?"

Ares grimaced, "Charon, do you know if there's been any talk of a Harry Potter around here?"

"No. No talk."

Ares sighed and got onto the boat with his sister.

"Whispers," Charon said as he started rowing them back.

"What was that?" Athena asked shrewdly.

"There has been no talk of Master Harry. Just whispers."

Both Athena and Ares stiffened up. Finally something. And both of them caught the Master reference to Ares' soul mate.

"Lady Hecate found him first. Though Lords Thanatos and Hypnos have unknowingly been haunting and pulled towards him, they did not actually know it until Lady Hecate brought him up. The three of them watched over the boy, until it was brought to Lord Hades' attention through Lady Persephone's observations of the three, as she was confused and suspicious of what the three were up to."

"Oh…anything else?" Ares asked anxiously.

"I apologize. I cannot reveal any more. If you wish, you may consult with them and inquire of Master Harry."

Frustrated, Ares sat back down next to Athena and began plotting how he was going to pull off his getaway to the mortal plane.

* * *

"…Harry?"

Harry blinked and looked up from his sandwich, to Hermione looking at him with wide eyes.

"Hermione?"

"Harry!" she screamed and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick. We've all been clamoring to go on a search for you."

"I sent you and Ron a coded message not too long ago," Harry said embarrassedly.

She huffed, "'I'm fine. I'm in a proper setting and everything's more normal than usual.'"

He looked sheepish, "You know, London proper and normal is muggle."

"Can you be any more vague?" she rolled her eyes and frowned at him. "At least it's too vague for a Death Eater to understand."

She sat down next to him, "So what are you doing at Marie's Bakery?"

"I'm on break," Harry told her.

"Break for what?"

"I'm interning at the Justice League Watchtower as the doctor's assistant. I'm doing field medic work right now, with some of the superheroes."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh really? That's so interesting. At least you're putting your medic training to use. Madam Pomfrey would be proud. You should become a Healer."

"You mean a doctor?" Kara interrupted, as she headed over, eying Hermione with curious but suspicious eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Doctor," Hermione turned red.

"So Harry, who's this?"

"Er, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Supergirl," he awkwardly introduced them.

"Hello," Hermione shyly greeted.

"Hey," Kara smiled cautiously.

"Well, I have to go now Harry. Here's my number, you can just call me whenever you can find a phone," she said as she wrote down her number on his napkin.

"Oh, I have a cell phone now! I'll just call you later," he said, and then she kissed his forehead before running off.

"Girlfriend?" Kara teased.

Harry blushed, "No, just one of my best friends. Break's over?"

"Nah, just wandering around and saw you eating here and talking to a pretty girl," Kara winked.

"Yeah, yeah! Quit teasing me," Harry was tempted to pout.

* * *

Shayera was really bothered by Harry. It was as if the past…

No, she couldn't think like that.

"Yo, Shayera! What's up? You look like you're deep in thought," Wally West aka the Flash grinned at her.

She playfully glared at him, "Like I'd share with you."

"Oh, come on! We're buddies, aren't we?"

"Fine, so then how's Raven?"

"She's fantastic –wait a second," Wally's face colored. "I wouldn't know…"

She raised an eyebrow and he caved in.

"She's fantastic. We've been hanging around a lot, when I go visit her at Jump City and she's not busy. I think Robin's annoyed by me though. And Speedy, now that I think about it," he admitted.

"Robin and Speedy are probably just jealous that Raven is choosing to spend so much time with you. Have you two gotten together yet?"

"No…" he answered moodily. "We're just friends."

"For now," she waggled her eyebrows at him.

His mouth twitched upwards.

Wally stayed quiet, allowing her mind to drift again. Unwillingly, she drifted back to the boy she couldn't get out of her head.

"_Shayera!"_

_She turned to face who had called her, but she'd caught a glimpse of a ghost from her past. But her fellow superhero had already reached her, and the boy had gone before she could further study him. _

_She could've sworn she'd just seen James Potter._

Started 5/12/09 –Completed 5/12/09


	3. Ghosts

Disclaimer: Well, considering I'm not richer than England royalty, I don't own Harry Potter.  
Story: Harry had always believed his parents were dead. That was half true. His mother was still alive. She's now Hawkgirl and Harry can't find it in himself to let go of the past.  
Set as an AU sixth year.  
Spoilers: Books 1-7 probably.  
Warnings: ????  
Pairings: Harry/Ares, Oliver (Green Arrow)/Kara (Supergirl), Wally (Flash)/Raven…  
A/n: Okay, consolidating Greek mythology (which is a pain in of itself) with DC mythology is a huge headache. I'll probably focus on Greek myth, unless I can somehow work in DC myth in.

**Forsake Thy Virtues  
**_Chapter Three: Ghosts _

That woman. Why? Why did Shayera just rub Harry the wrong way? Well, it wasn't necessarily that she rubbed him the wrong way. It was more like there was something about her that had Harry obsessing about her.

The resemblance to his mother was uncanny.

Harry wasn't stupid. They looked completely alike. That was what was bothering him. That and _why_ did she look so much like his mother?

His hand clenched around the field kit in his hand, lost in his thoughts but very much aware of the intense stare Shayera was directing at the back of his head. They were heading back now, but he was still brooding about his thoughts.

It felt like he was being haunted by his past. Like he was being taunted by Fate.

_This is your mother, Harry. And yet not. _

He was being mocked by some higher power. They were throwing a ghost of his mother in his face. Shayera was the picture perfect image of his dead mother, and they were laughing at him in the end.

_This is your mother, Harry. This is what she looked like. Only she's dead. _

Shayera looked like his mother. But she wasn't. The pain in him pierced him readily and he knew that every time he looked at Shayera, he was always going to see the woman who could've been his mother.

He wouldn't be able to be near Shayera.

As soon as they reached the Watchtower, he eagerly fled from them and found his office. Ignoring Dr. Adams, who was busy yelling on the phone, he took out the napkin with Hermione's number written on it, and began dialing it.

"Hello?"

"Hermione," he breathed out painfully.

"Harry, what's wrong?" the worry in her voice was quick to come.

"I just needed someone to talk to," he blurted out.

"…I'm here. What's wrong?"

Struggling to keep his emotions under control, Harry started to explain himself.

"There's…a person. Here. That I'm working with," he fought to explain.

"Harry…?" she was confused. He knew it. He wasn't doing a good job explaining.

"She looks so much like my _mum_, Hermione. Exactly like her. It _hurts_ just looking at her, never mind being near her. And I know there are going to be times where I have to be working close to her, and all I'll be thinking about is how much she looks like the woman who could've been my mum if she hadn't died."

He could hear Hermione sucking in a breath harshly and knew she understood how hard it was.

"Every day, Harry. Staring at a mirror image of your mother…" she spoke quietly and the gravity of the situation crashed down on Harry again, and it took all he had not to start hyperventilating.

What could he do when all his life he'd always wanted to have his mother and father by his side, and here was a copy of his mother walking around him every day?

_What could he do?_

"I love you, Harry. And so does Ron. Just remember that. She's not your mother. But you have us, and _we're_ your family," she said firmly, quick to compose herself and give him rational advice.

He smiled briefly, "I know. I know…"

Shayera wasn't his mother. He had to remember that, even though he saw Lily Potter in her every time he saw her. He needed to know that. He didn't need to go looking for people to go replacing his mother and father, when he had family already. A family he worked hard to create, and one he loved with everything he had.

Hermione, Ron, Remus, the Weasleys…and now the recent addition of a new baby and Ace. They were his family. They were all that he needed.

He ignored the whispering in the back of his head that insisted he wanted a mother and father to take care of him.

He said his goodbyes to Hermione and hung up, and was suddenly aware of the quiet in the office. Looking up, he was surprised and embarrassed to see Dr. Adams staring at him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't of used work time to deal with personal issues," he said awkwardly.

Dr. Adams turned back to his work on his desk and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who?"

"Huh?" Harry intelligently asked, wincing at it.

"Which one of the superheroes or workers look like your mother?" Dr. Adams asked indifferently.

Harry started biting his lip before answering, "Hawkgirl, sir."

"I'll assign you work away from her," Dr. Adams stated coolly, shuffling papers and not even turning to look at him.

"…Thank you, sir…"

"…You're a good kid. I'll just assign one of the older and more experienced medics on the missions she's on. She usually takes on harder missions that you're not yet qualified to go on anyway."

Harry was highly relieved at that.

"But this can't last forever, Harry. Build up a tolerance. Create a mask. Be indifferent. This is work, kid. You'll have to deal with it if you want to advance."

"I understand, sir," Harry inwardly cringed.

Dr. Adams sighed and finally turned to face him, offering a weary smile. "Go home, Harry. Take the rest of the day off."

"I can't, Dr. Adams. There's still a half day left!" Harry said wide-eyed.

"Look, just take the offer. Get yourself settled and then be ready to work tomorrow."

Harry sighed but gave a grateful smile to him.

* * *

"Why the sudden interest in roaming the mortal plane, Ares?" Zeus' eyebrows rose high.

Ares frowned, "Can I say because I just want to?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Not good enough," he deadpanned.

Ares snorted, "Do you really want to hear the reason?"

"Yes."

"Aphrodite told me I had to meet my soul mate there and that he was going to bring me happiness. And the fact that no one here can actually find _any_ information on him, and the Dark Family is being highly suspicious about him."

Zeus' eyebrows rose higher. "I…see. Wait, your soul mate is a he?"

"A boy actually," Ares answered nonchalantly. "I've already gotten used to the fact. Now I want to go there and actually meet and maybe get some answers."

"Why, of all my sons, do you seem to be the one who causes me the most trouble?" Zeus sighed.

The blond war god gave a cheeky grin.

"Alright. Go down there and seek out Diana. As an Amazon, they worship you for being their creator and especially as the father of Hippolyta, their queen."

Ares laughed nervously, "What are you talking about, Father? Aphrodite created them…"

"Son, I'm not stupid. You created the Amazons with either Harmonia or Otrera…How would your soul mate feel, knowing you have plenty of kids running around?" Zeus started grinning mischievously, making Ares wince.

"He wouldn't have to know if it weren't for nosy relatives…" Ares muttered.

"So, it's agreed. Seek out Princess Diana and have her help you."

"Amazon worship or not, she might be annoyed with me…I _have_ been messing around the mortal world and trying to cause trouble after all, and she's the one always going to fix my messes."

"Your problem, not mine."

"Thanks a lot, _Dad_."

Zeus smirked and waved him away, making Ares grumble as he left his father behind.

"Well, Ares?" Athena suddenly appeared.

"Father is letting me go, but I'll have to seek help from Diana," he scowled.

"Ohhh, the Amazons. I like them," Athena smiled happily.

"Of course you do. They worship you and Artemis, and occasionally Aphrodite when they feel like it."

"They worship her because you tell them to. And now stupid comics think they can make the Amazons out to worship Aphrodite with awe-inspiring love because the Amazons showed they worship her once or twice and they were caught at it. You know the Amazons only cared to worship her because you were going through that phase where she was all that mattered."

Ares winced, "Oh, come on, Athena…"

She scowled at him, "It's true. The Amazons only genuinely worship myself, Artemis, Hera as she's the mother goddess, and yourself."

"They shouldn't even worship me. They're an all female race and they don't care for men," Ares pointed out.

"You're their father and a god of war. Of course they would."

"It doesn't really matter. I just need to go there now," Ares huffed, restraining himself from pouting.

"Good luck!"Athena sing songed as Ares walked away from her.

* * *

"So…let me get this straight," Wonder Woman, or as everyone else knew her as Diana Prince, started out incredulously. "You want…to stay here for awhile because…you want to atone for your previous actions and so help me in any way you can until Zeus tells you to stop?"

Ares nodded solemnly, though inside he was hoping this would work. He had no inclination of telling anyone he was there looking for his soul mate, as that would make him look like he's gone soft or for his enemies to exploit a possible weakness.

Diana stared, "No offense, Ares, but that's a load of bull."

He sweatdropped.

"My people and I are sworn to serve you, though you certainly piss the hell out of me whenever you're here wrecking havoc, so just tell me the truth."

"I'm looking for my soul mate."

"I mean it –" She cut herself off when she saw Ares giving her a look. "Y-You're serious?"

"Yes. His name's Harry Potter."

Diana gaped, "That's our new Doctor's Assistant."

Ares brightened up, "So he's here?"

"Well, he should still be working now."

"Then lead me to him right now," Ares grinned, getting excited.

"Wait a second, Ares. You can't just approach him," Diana interjected quickly.

"And why not?" Ares frowned, mood changing quickly.

"For one thing, he's _sixteen_. How old do you look? And don't tell me you could change how you look when I know you prefer this disguise."

Ares grumbled and conceded on that reluctantly.

"And second, but uh, you know that it would be weird for him to have you suddenly pop up and declare you're his soul mate, right? Never mind that you don't even know if he's gay or that you're a total stranger."

"Why don't you just introduce me as your father or something?" Ares glared at her.

Diana stared at him again. "Are you kidding? We don't look related, we look too close in age, and everyone knows I don't really have any family –much less male relatives!"

"It was a thought," he muttered. "And the truth."

"I'll introduce you as a friend, but you can't be all overbearing. And for Hera's sake, don't blurt out you're his soul mate!"

"Okay, okay!"

Diana started leading him to the medical station, straight to the head doctor's office. Unfortunately, only Dr. Adams was there.

"Doctor, is Harry around?" Diana asked.

"No. Sorry, Wonder Woman. I told him to take the rest of the day off. Bad start today. I thought he could use the break," the doctor nodded to them both, still organizing paperwork.

"Bad start? Is he okay?" Ares butted in.

Dr. Adams looked questioningly at him before hesitantly answering. "He had some…family issues to deal with."

"You can't say anything else, right?" Diana sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my business."

"Okay. Could you assign Harry to my next mission? He's got a good level head and I was hoping to have him on," Diana requested.

He hesitated again and they noticed it curiously.

"Will…Hawkgirl be there?"

Diana frowned, "Does Harry have a problem with her?"

Dr. Adams flinched, "No, that's not it. Well, not quite. You see…he just saw her today on his first field mission. Hawkgirl looks like his mother. His dead mother."

"Oh," Diana flinched as well. "That's the family issue. Do you know how long ago she's been dead?"

"From what I gathered, she's been dead since his birth. He's never known her. And I'm not sure he gets along with his current family as well."

"Oh," she said again. "No. She'll be off on another mission. It'll be myself, Batman, and the Flash."

"Will it be dangerous? He's only had a couple days experience, most of it spent here. And he's only an intern."

Diana nodded, "I know, but Hawkgirl herself commended his performance today. And with the influx of injured heroes around here, I've heard how excellent his work has been. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Very well. I'll have him informed tomorrow. It's going to be a couple days, right? He also has family staying with him…um, they're too young to be left alone."

This he knew because once Harry had his cell phone, he'd plastered a picture of his "daughters" as the wallpaper and excitedly showed him. The kid was like a new dad, though it was actually like that –adopted girls or not.

"We'll let them come. They can stay on the ship."

Dr. Adam's agreed reluctantly and Diana led Ares away.

"I'll be on this mission, right?"

Diana paused.

"Fine."

* * *

"James Potter," Shayera murmured.

It's been awhile since she'd allowed herself to even think the name. The past was painful and she didn't want any part of it. Not anymore. After that fateful night, she didn't want to remember the son she'd lost or the husband she'd loved before his death.

Before the Justice League, she had lived her life as Lily Evans. She'd traveled to Earth frequently and met the Evans family, who had quickly taken her in when she was younger, allowing her to be another daughter. Petunia hadn't known any better. Then she'd learned of Hogwarts, and every summer she'd alternate between her home world and the Evans' household. She felt like she was living three different lives then.

And then she had married James Potter. She told him about herself and he'd accepted her, and soon she was going to give birth to a son. Harry was born, and it was scary how the mirror image of James was working with her and had the same name as her dead son. Things quickly spiraled down when Dumbledore told them of the prophecy and how Harry was one of the possible choices for the Chosen One mentioned in it. He was also the most likely that Voldemort would go after because the Dark Lord probably saw something of himself in their son.

Dumbledore had been right and that night she had lost her family.

She'd survived because of her mace and decided to leave that world behind. She wanted no part of it now that she had lost everything. Then she'd become a part of the Justice League, and took up her real name once more.

Lily Evans Potter had died with James and Harry Potter that night.

And so Shayera Hol had been reborn.

Started 6/6/09 –Completed 6/18/09


	4. Stepping Stones

Disclaimer: Well, considering I'm not richer than England royalty, I don't own Harry Potter.  
Story: Harry had always believed his parents were dead. That was half true. His mother was still alive. She's now Hawkgirl and Harry can't find it in himself to let go of the past.  
Set as an AU sixth year.  
Spoilers: Books 1-7 probably.  
Warnings: ????  
Pairings: Harry/Ares, Oliver (Green Arrow)/Kara (Supergirl), Wally (Flash)/Raven…

**Forsake Thy Virtues  
**_Chapter Four: Stepping Stones_

His eyes were not deceiving him. His eyes were perfect.

Ace of the Royal Flush Gang was sitting perfectly polite on their ship, cradling a sleeping baby in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked curtly.

She frowned and was about to answer when her attention was caught elsewhere and her expression immediately transformed.

"Harry! This is so exciting. Ellie and I will be so good for you," Ace beamed at the newcomer and Bruce turned to see who had caused the abrupt change in the seemingly former child villain.

"You better, darling," a gentle voice said and Bruce observed who he knew was the new Doctor's Assistant.

He was actually just a boy, with jet black hair that slightly curled and framed his face loosely. He had emerald eyes that sort of reminded him of Shayera's and soft features. He could imagine Diana meeting him and the first thing she would do is squeal "Pretty boy!"

He made sure the slight twitch of his mouth wasn't noticed by either occupants.

Harry nervously eyed him, offering a hesitant smile, "Hello, uh, Batman sir."

"Just Batman," he said without any inflection in his voice.

Diana came with another man he wasn't sure he recognized, which bothered him quite a bit because he wasn't used to being unsure of things, and then a second later Wally sped in.

"Alright! Are we ready to go? Harry, my man! You're on board! Awesome!" Wally cheered, all set to leave.

He rolled his eyes, glad that his mask hid that, and inwardly smirk when he saw Diana physically restrained herself from squeeing when she saw Harry. Her companion strangely seemed to be gaping openly.

"We should be all set," Harry calmly stated, going to sit by Ace.

"We should introduce ourselves first, so Harry and his family can be more informed," Diana suggested. "I'm Wonder Woman. Call me Diana, Harry. Everyone here does."

"I'm the Flash, but you know that, right Harry?" Wally smirked. "But you can call me Wally."

"Batman," he said, giving Harry a quick nod.

"T-Tom Sera," Diana's companion stuttered, still staring at Harry. He fell silent after, not saying anything else.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. He knew that name. And he recognized who the man was after all, and it was definitely not Tom Sera.

Diana always complained about him in a reluctantly affectionate way.

What in the world was Ares, god of war, doing there and staring at their Doctor's Assistant in awe? Scratch that, his look just changed into a predatory look, like he was ready to pounce and eat Harry.

"This is Ace and Elle, my two cute strays and unofficial adopted daughters. And I'm Harry Potter, Dr. Adam's assistant and intern at the Watchtower. Nice to meet you all."

"Good, introductions are over, this is what we'll be doing. We'll be heading to Thanagar for peace negotiations. This will take approximately a month to finish, but we must all be on our best behavior so as to not offend the Thanagarians and incite a war," Bruce informed them all. "Any objections or anyone wanting to back out?"

No one said anything, so he continued.

"Let's get a move on then."

* * *

Harry sat comfortably between Ace and Tom, who for some reason seemed to be nervous sitting next to him.

"I'm not really Tom Sera. My name is Ares," the man beside him whispered to him quietly.

He blinked and looked unsure. "Oh…"

"You know, the god of war?"

"_Oh_…"

Ares nervously turned more towards him and began to speak, "You see, you're my so –"

Diana suddenly appeared and clamped her hand over his mouth, saying quickly, "I have something to talk with Ares about, so I'll be kidnapping him a bit."

And then she dragged him away, with Harry and Ace staring awkwardly at them.

"What were you thinking?" Diana hissed.

Ares blinked, "What?"

"I told you! Do _not_ just spring the 'I'm your soul mate' thing on him!"

"Oh…Well, I didn't think it would be that bad," he muttered. "I mean, I'm good looking. I'm a god. I'm powerful. What's not to like about me?"

She stared incredulously at him. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"What?" Ares asked defensively. "What the hell's wrong with me?"

"You don't even know Harry, but I'm pretty sure he's not so shallow as to care for the things you just listed. Just be yourself and take it slow, and show your interest in him slowly."

Ares grumbled, but knew she made sense. "You probably know better. You're a woman after all. Love is your kind's forte."

Diana snorted, "Sexist, but a true statement. You wouldn't know anything."

He gaped as she smirked and walked away.

* * *

The goddess of the three crossroads lay on her bed, staring at the mirrored portal she had conjured. It wasn't in present time, but it was replaying things she'd seen before. Things Hecate could remember all so clearly in her head even without the portal.

_Hecate never went to the mortal world. It was just something that didn't appeal to her, and as part of the Dark Family, most of them tended to stay in the Underworld anyway. But something was calling her there. And she found she couldn't resist._

_And there, she ended up in London, Britain. _

_The call was gone now and she felt confused. But she heeded its importance so she decided to stay and wander around. It was then she noticed the mortal boy, calmly perusing the newspaper as he sat down by a restaurant called the Excalibur –a magical area she seemed to have ended up in. Before she knew it, she'd already approached him. It was so instinctive, that she felt she hadn't even noticed that she wouldn't normally do such a thing._

"_Hello, may I sit here?"_

_He looked up and she saw the greenest pair of eyes she'd ever seen, mortal or gods otherwise. He smiled at her and her heart jolted, even as he gestured at the seat opposite him._

"_Go on. I don't mind. My name's Harry."_

"_My name's He-Helen," she smiled awkwardly, the name coming from the tip of her tongue as she remembered Helen of Troy and used it in place of her name. The name was like hers, and it would be strange giving out a name of a powerful goddess. _

_It did not escape her how odd the situation was, and it was daunting to her how strange she was acting. Especially towards a mortal boy, when she wasn't just a goddess but a primordial goddess before Zeus and his Olympians. She was a Titan. So why did this mortal make her act in a way that wasn't her?_

_But then he smiled again, and her mind seemed to stutter to a halt. _

_The rest of day passed in a blur, and she seemed to be unable to detach herself from the mortal. He had recently just been kicked out and was trying to find a place to live (not even a few hours fresh!). He was thinking of hiding out in the muggle world, but hadn't any luck finding a place to rent. That day was no different, but she was happy all the same with the time she spent with him. _

_He'd gone back to the Leaky Cauldron, where he was staying, after bidding her goodbye and goodnight. He'd even tried to take her home, but it would be shocking to him to know her home was the Underworld, so she'd politely declined. _

_By that time, so quickly in one day, she'd stopped referring to him in her mind as mortal and as Harry. _

_The next day, she'd secretly guided him through it. She pushed him towards Gringotts to get money, after he'd sent an owl off for a message, then towards the muggle world. Gringotts had only taken a short time, and then once she had him in the muggle world, she'd brought his attention to expensive apartments straight in London proper's heart. She knew he had been looking for something temporary and cheap, but she had a feeling that he would need something permanent in the future. He rented it first, but she knew he would buy it later on. It was a strong premonition she was sensing._

_He'd also mentioned finding something to do during the summer, and she saw the paper advertising an internship at the Justice League Watchtower. She brought his attention to it, and watched as he'd happily tried out for it and got the offer. She smiled, and it was rare that she smiled._

_In fact, it never happened. _

_So she kept by and watched him walking around, until he ended up at a park. She frowned and then realized he had a met a young girl and was talking to her. She didn't know the girl, and this was certainly not part of her plans, but it didn't matter. The girl was probably harmless anyway, and she wouldn't let anything bad happen to Harry. _

_It seemed she was already attached._

_Though she frowned as the girl went with Harry to his new home, she let it go and knew she would be watching carefully. But for now, she needed to talk with the Moirae. _

"_Is Harry my soul mate?" she eagerly asked, the new range of emotions she was exhibiting exciting and terrifying her._

_The three sisters looked at each other with white pupil-less eyes. Atropos was the one who spoke._

"_No."_

_She felt her bliss dwindle and she stared at them in confusion. "If he is not my soul mate, then why am I drawn to him so?"_

_Klothos said stoically, but extraordinarily straightforward. This did not happen. The Fates always spoke in riddles and clues. They never told anyone a straight answer when the question's answer would reveal too much. _

"_You are also the goddess of witchcraft. Harry Potter has a control over magic that even you do not possess. You connect on that level of command over such a dangerous power."_

"_Because of that, he will become your Champion," Lachesis finished. _

_And they continued on with their work, meaning the conversation was over and they would speak no more. _

_Hecate frowned, but made her face neutral a second later as she calmly strode away. _

She stopped reminiscing, and focused on her conjured portal, changing it to present time. Her eyes hardened slightly bitterly as she watched Ares interact with her Champion, the blond god looking ecstatic at being able to talk to the teen.

It wasn't all that long ago that _she'd _met Harry. She'd met Harry first, but now Ares got to spend as much time as he wanted with him. Ares even got the satisfaction of Harry being his soul mate.

She waved her hand agitatedly, and the portal froze on the picture of Harry laughing at something Ares said.

* * *

"And my sister Athena has never let me live that down!" Ares sighed, but one eye peeked to see Harry's reaction. He grinned inwardly when he saw Harry laughing loudly, even his kid seemed to smile slightly. Good, if he had the kid on his side too, then he can have a better chance to get together with Harry.

He had contemplated telling him that story, considering it wasn't one of his prouder moments and because it showed him with another person, but he'd wanted to make Harry laugh and that story seemed to make everyone laugh at him.

"You certainly have interesting stories to tell," Harry chuckled.

"And I have plenty more," Ares stated smugly.

"I'd love to hear them."

Score for Ares. The blond god inwardly cheered himself on and launched into the Trojan War. Of course, he had to downplay his sister's fight against him…no need to make Harry think he was weak.

Later, when Ace had fallen asleep and Harry had to take care of the baby, Diana came sauntering over to him with a smirk. Bruce trailed after her silently while Wally eagerly followed.

"So…looks like you're doing well," Diana teased.

Ares couldn't help the arrogant grin he had plastered on his face. "Brilliant, actually."

"What's going on, Diana? Why is Ares here?" Bruce asked with a quick glance to him.

"And why's he so stuck on Harry?" Wally joked, laughing a little.

"Because he's my soul mate," Ares answered frankly, and Wally stopped laughing to gape at him.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Bruce asked, furrowing his brow.

Ares raised an eyebrow and Bruce nodded.

"Woah, man. Are you serious?" Wally was still gaping.

Diana lightly hit his head, "We just answered that question, Wally."

"Just making sure. I'm a little weirded out. I mean…Ares? I don't have anything against you being gay and all, but…_Ares_?"

"One more word, mortal, and I'll toss you into Tartarus," Ares said as a tick developed in the corner of his temple.

Wally weakly chuckled and shut up.

"Wally has a point though. You are more inclined towards women, if you know what I mean," Diana said. "It's strange that you would like Harry after pursuing generations of women."

"He's…attractive," Ares muttered, face turning red.

"But you would think, after aggressively chasing after Aphrodite even to the point of being caught in a golden net, that you were totally into women."

"DAMN IT! HAS ATHENA BEEN TELLING THAT STORY TO _EVERYONE_?!"

Started 6/23/09 –Completed 6/29/09


	5. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: Well, considering I'm not richer than England royalty, I don't own Harry Potter.  
Story: Harry had always believed his parents were dead. That was half true. His mother was still alive. She's now Hawkgirl and Harry can't find it in himself to let go of the past.  
Set as an AU sixth year.  
Spoilers: Books 1-7 probably.  
Warnings: ?  
Pairings: Harry/Ares, Oliver (Green Arrow)/Kara (Supergirl), Wally (Flash)/Raven…  
A/n: OHOHO! You people are so awesome! I love you all and all of your reviews! MMM! THANKIES!

**Forsake Thy Virtues  
**_Chapter Five: Welcome Home_

"I was just wondering…why isn't Hawkgirl assigned to this mission, considering she's Thanagarian herself?" Harry asked Diana, looking up at a Thanagarian painting in the room he was staying in. Diana was kindly helping him with the baby, her mothering instincts coming out.

"Shayera is considered a traitor by her kind because she sided with us when the Thanagarians invaded. For her to involve herself in the negotiations would upset the Thanagarians and bring ill will, as well as provoke retaliation against her," Diana explained, still holding little Elle.

"I see."

It made sense and Harry was in no position to argue against it anyway. He was glad; he didn't really want to be around her in any case. It was too strange and invoked a longing in him that he wished he didn't have. It made things awkward between the two anyway.

He was being called on for help and trade of methods with the Thanagarian doctors, so Diana volunteered to stay behind and watch the kids.

"It's odd to see a kid with so many responsibilities," Bruce appeared at the threshold of the door, amusedly watching Diana tickle the baby while Ace sat quietly on her bed observing.

"Harry's special," Ace murmured, interjecting herself into their conversation.

Bruce frowned at her, "Like I wanted to know earlier, why are you with him, Ace?"

She stared at them blankly, "I ran. After Joker, I walked away. But then I just ran. And I kept running. I didn't want to be brought back to the government and be tested and studied again. I was thinking to myself I wasn't going to let that happen to me, and I sat on a swing in the park swearing that over and over…when Harry came. He looked lonely, tired but lonely. But he still managed to be kind and spend a little time with me. And I was desperate for a home so I practically begged him for a home. He said yes and never turned me away since."

"What about the baby?" Diana asked, tickling Elle.

Ace shrugged, "I don't know. I was walking around the park one day and some force pulled me to her. I didn't want to leave Ellie alone, but it _was_ strange how I found her. She was so quiet, I might not have been able to have found her otherwise."

That worried the other two and both tensed, with Diana pausing at playing with the baby in her hands, eying Elle warily. The baby just looked back before blowing a raspberry.

Diana chuckled hesitantly, "Well, it's probably a coincidence."

"Maybe," Bruce's frown deepened.

"Where's that funny man that keeps stalking Harry?" Ace yawned in boredom, looking lazily at them.

Diana winced, while Bruce smirked.

"He's…" she sighed and gave up. "He probably is stalking Harry right now."

"Thought so."

Which was exactly what Ares was doing, watching Harry explain Terranian medic methods to the Thanagarians, taking notes himself on the Thanagarian techniques.

The god was bored. His eyes wandered outside, and he smirked, seeing a group of Thanagarians watching a spar outside. It was a regulated spar, which was kind of boring. And Ares was already bored. As he had stated. Again. Damn boredom.

Whistling a tune to himself, he gazed at the sparring duo, already feeling his divine powers at work, and he watched lazily in amusement as the two's faces began to warp into ugly angry facades, snarling at each other and attacking the other more ferociously.

"Having fun?" an amused voice sounded behind him.

Ares turned and smirked at Harry.

"Very. You? Finished with the med jargon?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah. But I see you're being kept busy," he waved a wand outside, indicating the now blood bathing spar.

"What can I say? It's me. Comes with the God of War and all stuff," he drawled, inwardly wondering if that would bother his soul mate. "That bother you?" he asked, inwardly anxious.

The other shrugged, "Why should it? I'm not particularly fond of wars and whatnot, but I do admit that sometimes it's necessary. The American and French Revolutions…" _'The fight against Voldemort,'_ he silently added. "Not to mention, strangely and sadly enough, the economy and technology booms practically with war. Besides, it's a part of you. It's who you are, right? Not like you can change it, you know."

Ares hmmed in pleasure, very pleased, with Harry assuming it was from the remembrance of war and the power it brought the god…when actually, the blond god was reacting from his answer. Not that Harry needed to know that.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat?" Harry asked, yawning a bit.

Ares hid his smirk, "Sounds good. What are we eating?"

Harry grimaced, "I'm not sure I'm into Thanagarian cuisine. We have food back at the ship and a mini-kit in there. I could whip something up for the both of us?"

"Thank the gods. There's no way in Tartarus I was looking forward to the food here."

Harry bit back a laugh, and led the way to the ship, saying nothing about the hand Ares had boldly placed at his lower back to lead him, while the other was snugly holding onto his arm. Ares added another point to himself.

At the ship, Ares seated himself comfortably at the table and watched as Harry took the frying pan and something…and was doing something…and something else…

Okay, so the god was a little lost and had no idea what Harry was doing.

"Ohhh! Food!" Diana moaned in appreciation, walking into the ship carrying Elle, with Ace and Bruce following after her. Wally sped in a second after, hollering about good ol' fashion human food.

Ares glared at them, pouting inwardly (though he didn't know that he was doing it outwardly as well). In unison, as though they'd practiced and were all plotting against him, they gave him smug looks that were accompanied with a mischievous smile.

In no time soon, there was a lot of food piling onto the table and everyone gazed at it in awe, with Wally having a little drool down the corner of his mouth.

"Enjoy," Harry hmmed, already starting to eat.

Everyone stared at him for a second in disbelief at his calmness and the way he acted like he cooked feasts (in a fast fashion) on a daily basis.

"Harry, you don't cook me feasts at home," Ace pouted.

"Sorry, darling. If you want, I will when we get back," Harry said cheerily, taking a bite out of his simple grilled sandwich.

And that prompted everyone to dig into the food like a bunch of animals, causing Harry to pause in his eating and sweatdrop as he watched them.

Later, Harry was with the others, watching idly as they were negotiating and barely paying attention to it all. He was here for the medic stuff, not the politics. He had enough of that back home. Looking to the side, he could see that Ares was worse off than him, the blond god yawning and looking like he was about to fall asleep at any moment.

He stifled a snicker and decided he would have to tease the god later.

"What is a half-breed doing here?" a voice said disdainfully.

It became quiet and Harry finally looked up, seeing a man in a robotic suit glaring down at him from their leader's side. He blinked and tried to recall the name he'd been given.

Kragger. Right…odd name.

"Excuse me?" he scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

By then, even Ares had woken up and was watching the situation carefully, though inside he was boiling with anger at how this idiot was talking to his soul mate.

The man sneered even more, "I called you a half-breed, filth."

Harry raised an eyebrow, not particularly bothered by the man. He was used to being insulted and badgered on a daily basis, and Snape had worse derogatory names than this man could ever come up with. More creative too, now that he thought about it…

"I'm sorry, but both my parents were human. I believe your eyesight's been mistaken," Harry snidely insulted back.

"That shade of green for eyes. There's no mistake you're that traitor's son," Kragger cackled. "Shayera Hol's abomination! And with a magic-user as well! You stink of magic, boy!"

Harry felt himself getting angry, but fought for control. This man had it wrong. He had to have.

"I do believe you should shut up," Harry's British accent came out a little stronger, voice cracking at the end. "I don't think you understand. My parents are _dead_. My mother is not Shayera Hol. Her name is Lily Evans, and she died protecting me! She didn't live and abandon me!" Harry actually blurted out, not meaning to be hysterical.

_This is your mother, Harry. This is what she looked like. Only she's dead. _

Kragger laughed even more at him.

"Lily Evans? That was the name she used when she traveled to Earth, before her time as Hawkgirl."

Crack, crack, crack.

The walls shook and the ground began developing cracks. The air became stifling, making the occupants in the room choke and breathe more heavily, having a harder time trying to breathe normally. All eyes turned to Harry, who was staring at the ground, an invisible force crowding around him and making his hair slowly float in the air.

"You're lying!" Harry's head snapped up and he glared at Kragger, just as the windows shattered and the whole ground shook angrily.

The force coming out of Harry was tremendous and the two others with Kragger, Hro Thalak and Paran Dul, held out their weapons to try to mitigate what was no doubt a magical outburst. But surprisingly, for only a millisecond they were able to ground themselves, before the Nnth metal of their weapons failed to keep back the pure magical power Harry gave out and they were blasted back. This was not the typical or average magic they were used to dealing with. Those with Harry were feeling the same force, but since Harry instinctively recognized them as friends, they were not as fiercely fought back against.

Ares stared in awe at his soul mate, visibly impressed with the power he was emitting. He, even though he was a god, was almost as affected as the others. If Harry was turned into a god, would his power increase even more? But that look in his eyes…

Ares frowned and straightened up, forcing back his awe and wonder, trudging through the force that was slowly transforming into a hurricane around Harry. With effort, he reached his soul mate and firmly wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, pulling Harry's back against his chest and nuzzling his Harry's dark hair in comfort. The teen slowly calmed down, dissolving into small and barely there sobs as he turned around in Ares' arms and hid his face into the god's chest, clutching at him like a lifeline. He looked down at his fragile package and saw just how young and vulnerable Harry looked. Diana was right and he silently resolved in reluctance, to take it slow and that he shouldn't rush or force things quite yet.

Hro Thalak sighed, "Kragger, you are dismissed. Leave now."

Kragger snarled, but did as he was told.

Ares was torn between staying with his beloved and going after that bastard. He made up his mind a second later. He glanced at Diana and handed a barely aware and limp Harry to her. There were people he could trust Harry with there, one of whom was essentially his 'daughter'. But no one was going to go after that bastard and make him pay, so he was going to do that job quite happily.

Everyone noticed Ares disappear, following quietly after Kragger's exit moments after the other had left, but no one said anything.

"I'm sorry, but I believe we will have to postpone negotiations," Bruce said stiffly. "If we can reconvene at a later time, to your convenience?"

"Very well," Hro murmured. "Tonight at dusk will suffice?"

Bruce nodded and followed after Diana who was already supporting Harry out, half-dragging the barely conscious boy. In the end, she winced and decided to just carry the unresponsive Harry in her arms. Wally quietly walked beside her, humming a soothing tune and repeatedly threading his hand through Harry's dark locks in an attempt to reassure the other.

Soon, the two Thanagarians were all that were left in the vast room.

"Paran, go after Kragger to make sure he wasn't beat up to death by the blonde stranger. I will be going for a walk and to try to sort my thoughts," Hro wearily began walking out.

"And if he is? Should I fight the stranger?"

Hro laughed mockingly, "I doubt you should. Be wary of that man. Exempting the boy, he is probably the most powerful of the group…"

"Yes, sir."

Then Hro was left to think of green-eyed boys, traitors, and a still-standing love.

* * *

Ace watched horrified as Diana brought her beloved Harry into the room, in the deadened state that he was in. The Amazon Princess laid her guardian down carefully on his bed, and Ace barely noted the other two Justice League heroes slip in after, and Ares bringing up the rear. Elle was especially quiet.

"What happened?" Ace freaked out, watching the solemn brigade and feeling her own powers stirring.

"Long story," Wally, so weird the usually laid-back and cheerful man to act so upset, snapped.

"Calm down, Ace. We don't need another power outburst," Bruce calmly stated.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry muttered repeatedly. "I ruined the negotiations, didn't I? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a freak –"

That word horrified everyone and it made Ace snap.

"You are _not_ a freak!" her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears. "You aren't. You're sweet, and you're kind, and –"

'_And you need people who care,'_ her mind reluctantly supplied, watching her caretaker break down, and seeming not to hear her. She fumbled through her mind for the pictures she'd peeked at while Harry was out, automatically knowing who was who just by the vague stories Harry would sometimes tell her, and using the bond she had with Harry to help her –pulling on his memories and thoughts to help her and to help finish and complete the illusions.

"Come on, Harry. Everything's alright. Whatever it is, you'll get through it. I'll be with you," Sirius Black was suddenly there, and Harry froze, his head slowly turning to see his dead godfather. But he was there, in the flesh, smiling mischievously at him.

"Yeah, Harry. Come on! Let's go grab a butterbeer," Cedric Diggory was there, smiling a boyish grin and he was _alive_.

"S-Sirius, Cedric," Harry breathed out, eyes widening.

He stumbled off the bed and reached out to them tentatively, grasping onto their sleeves with hesitancy before he exhaled in disbelief. Then a genuine smile spread across his lips and he threw himself forward, into their waiting arms as he mumbled things only the two illusions could hear.

Ace sighed in relief, uncomfortably ignoring Bruce's disapproving frown directed at her.

The Apportioners watched all this with knowing eyes, Hecate quietly watching with them with an unreadable look on her face.

"Such magic should please you, should it not, Hecate?" Atropos rasped.

"…Yes, of course," Hecate said lowly. "He is powerful and I have no problems claiming him as my champion, as has been predicted."

"It is amusing to see his magic come so forcefully into play," Klothos hmmed. "I wonder what will happen once it becomes known that he is also the incarnation of Chaos itself?"

Hecate's face paled, emotion finally showing on it.

The last sister of the Fates laughed lightly, her other sisters joining in not long after.

Started 8/29/09 –Completed 8/4/10

A/n: Yay! So you finally know why I have Ace with Harry! Okay, for an exact idea of when this is happening JLU-wise, it's after "The Balance" (hence Wonderwoman and Shayera on better terms now), but before "Epilogue" (because of Ace). However, it's also probably before "Hunter's Moon" too since they're in negotiations with the Thanagarians, and by that episode Thanagar has fallen. Next chapter should go right into some of the mentionings of that episode actually…(I'm probably going to take lots of liberties with the episodes concerning Greek myths because I am going by the original myths rather than the DC mythology, and also some liberties with aforementioned mentionings of "Hunter's Moon" episode.)


End file.
